Role Reversal
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome decides to switch things up and submit to you for once.


"C'mon gorgeous, how about we switch up roles tonight?" he wiggled his eyebrows, holding up a pair of handcuffs and handing it to you.

Jerome was clearly the dominant one in the relationship, you would always obey and let him take the lead in bed. But there's a first for everything. You found it ironic because he was the one that had to give you permission to be a dom, or else he would punish you if you didn't get his authorization, topping from the bottom basically.

"You mean it? You seriously want to submit to me? " you asked, looking at the handcuffs dangling before you. To your surprise, just speaking the words and putting the thought out there, floods your whole body with sudden, intense arousal.

"Doll, don't be so coy. I want to try something different, so stop wasting time and let's get started already." he barked out. You grabbed the handcuffs from him and smiled lightly, a little role reversal could be fun.

You pinned his arms above his head and looped the handcuffs through the headboard, attaching them to his wrists. You slid his shirt up, observing how his arms were flexed above his head, trapped, stretching out the line of his well-toned body. You see his eyes dark as he watches you. The sight of him stretched out on the bed, cuffed and helpless, takes on a whole new appeal.

"Hm, alright. This should be fun." you said with a smile, undoing the first button of your blouse, and he kept his eyes on you as you did. Your eyes are drawn to the bulge in his pants, you can't believe how turned on he is and how turned on you already are. Your underwear is already soaked and your nipples are tightened. You popped open another button, "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you."

You move to the side of the bed, looking down at him. He just lies there with a smirk on his face, watching you as your eyes run up and down his body. You leaned down, slowly, giving him a good look inside the gaping neckline of your shirt as you reach one arm across his body. He's almost completely still, as he waits for you to touch him. You snaked a hand under his ribs, onto the bedspread beneath him, and then came up with the handcuff key.

"We won't be needing this for a while." you whispered, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. His breath hitches when you turn back to him. You tuck both of the pillows under his head and shoulders, supporting him and taking some of the strain off his arms. You start straddling his hips and begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Stay still." you ordered when he tried to buck upward, pressing his groin against you. He sinks back onto the bed again, grunting quietly to himself. You continued working on the buttons of his shirt, eying him as his chest rises and falls rhythmically.

"What are you going to do to me, princess?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Just wait and see." you replied, smirking. You weren't sure yourself in fact, but he didn't need to know that. You undo the last button of his shirt and you open it, spreading it as far as it can go with his hands still restrained. You reach up to unbutton the sleeve cuffs and pull the sleeves higher, pushing the fabric between the handcuffs and his wrists so it will provide some protection from the metal edges. You push his shirt up to his armpits and run your hands over his broad chest and stomach swiftly, savoring the way his muscles clench under your touch. You scraped your fingernails across his ribs roughly and giggle when his abs ripple.

"Oh fuck." he breathed out, "Do that again."

"No can do, you're not giving orders tonight, remember?" you hissed and he's a bit startled, remembering that himself.

"Please?" he asked, looking at you those fake puppy dog eyes.

"I said no, I'm not really feeling like it." you shook your head and laughed to yourself, because that was the answer he always gave you when he didn't feel like doing something.

Sitting back on your heels and straddling his knees, you pulled off your blouse, leaving your body only in a pair of satin panties. You cup your breasts in both hands, rolling your fingers over the tightened peaks. He watches, his tongue slides across the inside of his mouth and you know that he is imagining putting that tongue right where your fingers are. You lean forward, just a little, pinching one nipple with your fingers and arching your back.

"Do you want this, Jerome?" you said in a low and husky tone, and you giggled when he let out a groan. "Is this what you want in your mouth right now?"

"Yes," he uttered out hoarsely, "Please."

"No," you rasped back, you can't help but grin a little at the way his face falls. "Naughty boys who are being punished don't get what they want." you dropped your hands from your breasts and start working on removing his pants.

"Y/N," he grunted, his fingers tightening into half-fists above the handcuffs, his whole body is tense with the effort of holding still. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

"Ah, aren't you charming? Sorry, but flattery will get you nowhere." you smirked, you lift yourself off of him to remove his pants and boxers together, dropping them on the ground. You kneel up on the bed next to him, looking down at his body laid across it. You can't help but smile when you notice how hard and straight his member is, straining into the air. His chest, arms, and forehead are sheen with sweat, a lock of his hair flopping limply into his eyes. He stares back at you, glazed with lust and admiration.

"Please touch me." he asked through a grunt.

"Nice try but I'll touch you where, how, and when I want to." you replied darkly, his breath stuttering in his throat, choked with desire. You settled back onto your heels again and resume playing with your breasts, watching every movement of his body.

"How should I punish this naughty ginger?" you thought to yourself, and it didn't take long for you to decide that you should take away his words. He always had a way with words, he could make you do anything, and he loved dirty talk in bed, it's one of his favorite forms of foreplay. He keeps saying that one day he's going to make you come just by talking, and you know that it's true.

"Sorry puddin', but you're not allowed to move, you can't come until I say, and you don't speak." you said with a wicked smile. His eyes widen when he hears that, his hips twisting against the bedspread, before he stills them with an effort. He shakes his head 'no,' staring at you pleadingly.

"No talking." you repeated, "Or I'll leave you here and I won't come back till much later. Do you want that, Jerome?" you pointed at him as you got your message across.

He shakes his head again. His mouth opens, closes, then opens again, but he listens and says nothing after that. There's a naked want in his eyes now, which mirrors your own. You lean forward suddenly and take your mouth with his, hard. He returns the kiss fervently, his tongue reaching for yours. A weak moan bubbles up from his throat and you consider scolding him for it, but you decide to let it slide. You didn't say he couldn't make any noise, after all.

Pulling away from his mouth, you lie down on your side next to him, propping your head up on your elbow, bending one knee up. You observe his face as you let your free hand coast across your breast, down the jut of your rips, across the rise of your hip and down inside your panties.

Your entire body quivers when your fingers find your clit and he strains his neck around to watch.

"Mhm, I could lie here and touch myself all night." you whispered, moving your hand slowly against yourself. "And I'd make you watch and listen, not letting you participate. Wouldn't that make for a good punishment?" you giggled softly.

He emits a low growl to himself. His eyes are fixed to the spot where your hand disappears inside your underwear. He's flushed and even more aroused now, you're taken aback at how well your words seem to be working on him.

"Do you know how many times I've been on this bed, with my hand right here, pretending it was your hand?" you gasped out, "Well, sometimes your hand, I mostly think about your big cock fucking me." you admitted.

He shudders and drags his gaze up to meet yours, his eyes widened in surprise.

"So many times, I can't even count." you breathed out, enjoying his reaction. You bite your lower lip and slip two fingers inside yourself, which makes you emit a loud moan. "Oh Jerome, your cock feels so good inside me."

You can feel him trembling beside you with the attempt of controlling himself. You know it's killing him that he can't talk. You pump your fingers in and out, slowly. The wet slurping sound it makes, the smell of your arousal drifting up to you, winds both of you higher. You play with yourself a little longer and then you pull your fingers all the way out, pressing them to his lips. He opens his mouth up instantly, sucking and licking eagerly, moaning at the taste of you.

"Mmm, you like that don't you? You dirty boy." you murmured and he nods his head. When he starts nibbling lightly with his teeth, you pull your hand away, trailing the rest across his chin and down to his chest. You tweak his nipples with your wet fingers, right one and then the other, hard. He writhes suddenly and then stops himself, his breath rasping harshly in his throat.

"It's so hard for you not to talk, huh? One slip up and I'll leave, so don't say a word." you reminded him. He nods, keeping his heated gaze on your face. You rise up onto your knees. "Maybe I'll give you a little treat because you've been a good boy so far."

You held eye contact with him as you shimmied out of your panties. You bring them up to his face so that he can smell your juices soaking through the satin. "Open up, Jerome." you ordered and his mouth opens up immediately. You push the scrap of silk into his mouth, he shut his eyes in a haze of lust.

"Keep them open, did I say you could do that?" you barked out, his lids open up again, startled.

You put on your most austere expression and watch him react to it, a renewed flush of arousal surging across his body. "You have to watch every second of this, so keep them open unless I say otherwise."

You flop back onto the bed, laying on your back now. You drape one leg over his chest, your heel digging into his ribs and with your head near his feet. You bend your other knee so that he has a flawless view of your fingers when they slide back inside you. You close your eyes and bring the wetness up to your clit, slowly circling and then rubbing harder, just the way you like it.

"Aah yes," you breathed, "Ooh right there, Jerome, oh yes."

You're so close to the edge already, your inner walls start to flutter like crazy around your fingers. You can't believe how arousing it is to have him right there, watching you masturbate, and unable to do anything about it. You increase the speed and pressure until it's almost too much, rubbing tight and fast circles until you hurtle over the edge. His name escapes your lips repeatedly as you shudder in release.

When you can see and think again, you sit up and meet his eyes, which are nearly black with desire and blinking swiftly.

"You're such a good boy, I didn't think you'd behave like this." you smiled, your body still tingling. You reach out and tweak his nipple again. Then you let your fingertips drift slowly down his ribs, over the flat plane of his stomach, into the valley of his hipbone and down his thigh. He shudders when he feels your hand move down his leg without touching his twitching erection. The muscles of his arms shift and bunch as he twists and pulls against the handcuffs.

You run your hand slowly back up his other leg, using your fingernails to tease at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. Then on back up to his stomach and he's groaning, sweating with the effort of not thrusting himself into your hand. He's watching you the whole time, just like you ordered him to do, and you know that he can see how much this game is exciting to you.

You move over to kneel between his legs, nudging them farther apart and then bending down until your hair brushes the tip of his member. You look up to meet his gaze, letting your hot and damp breath brush against his skin. He lets out a muffled growl behind the gag of your underwear, his eyes pleading.

"I bet you want me to suck you off right now like a good little slut, right?" your voice is low and dripping with promise. He nods quickly, his chest heaving with each deep breath.

"Of course that's what you want, I know it. But I don't feel like it so I won't." you giggled. That's not the truth either, but the look on his face and his body language is more enjoyable right now than giving in to what he wants. You smirk at the way he groans and presses his head back against the pillow as you sit back up again, pushing his legs back together and leaving his member untouched. You can feel your body aching and you know exactly what you want next so you decide that you're going to take what you want.

You lean over and pull your wet panties out of his mouth, quickly replacing it with your fingers that are still damp with your juices. He sucks and licks at your fingers eagerly, and then you pull them away and slip them back between your legs again, teasing yourself with the slick wetness of his saliva.

You shift yourself up and throw one leg over him, straddling his ribs, sliding higher. You hear a quick sharp inhale from him when he realizes where you're going. You haven't even gotten yourself situated yet and his tongue is already out with his head strained forward, reaching for you. You get your knees positioned on the bed by his chest, your inner thighs pressing against his biceps where they stretch up toward the handcuffs. Grabbing the headboard for balance, you tilt your hips forward until you feel the scorching touch of his tongue on you. You cry out and press into him, his skillful tongue already running up and down between your folds, greedily tasting the flood of your arousal. All you find yourself uttering is his name and incoherent moans over and over again. Usually he likes you to grab his hair while he's going down on you, he likes feeling your fingers grabbing his head, the tug and release on his hair telling him what he's doing right. But right now, you're so wound up that all you can do is hold onto the headboard with both hands, white knuckled, and grind yourself down onto his tongue.

He also usually likes to use his hands, two or three or even four fingers thrusting inside of you while his lips and tongue work you over, but that isn't an option tonight either. He's pushing his tongue inside, rolling it around you and then pulling it out and shifting up to flick at your clit, then away. You managed to say through a pant, "Stop teasing, Jerome." you growled, feeling him shiver underneath you. He's obeying, just sucking your clit into his mouth and working it over with his smooth tongue, using his teeth to nip at it. He's gasping with his own desire as your thighs tighten around his pinioned arms. It's driving you crazy so it's not long before you're coming again, moaning his name in an almost scream.

You lean against the headboard, panting heavily as your legs quiver. You take a moment to catch your breath and realize that he's still sliding his tongue around you, long slow strokes of his tongue sweeping across your folds. Most of the time he likes to keep going and bring you off twice, even thrice in a row with his mouth, and you can tell that he's hoping to go for that now, but you decide not to let him have his way like he's used to.

"Stop that." you ordered. He listens, almost immediately, letting his head sink back into the fabric of the pillow again. You pull your hands away from the headboard and slide them back down to sit on the bed next to him. He gazes at you dazedly as you let one hand drop onto his stomach.

"Remember," you whispered, "No moving, no speaking, no closing your eyes, and you can't come until I say. Are you going to keep being a good boy?" you asked and he nodded slowly. "It's just like when you have me tied up and you won't let me come until you give the order, I learned that from you." you smirked, "And I will not call you daddy, because I know that's what you want."

You wrapped your hand around his shaft suddenly and he instantly lets out a moan. You see him fight the urge to close his eyes and his teeth bite down on his lower lip, forcing himself to watch as your fingers slide slowly up and then down again. On the down-stroke you give him a quick fondle to his balls, and then you circle his member again, continually moving up and down. He's groaning and grunting, his thigh muscles twitching as he tries to hold himself back. You stare at his face as you stroke him slowly, and when you see that he's almost losing control, your halt your fingers. His eyes dart up to your face, blinking rapidly.

"Deep breaths, big boy." you coached, and he takes one, shivering. On the second inhale he's more relaxed, the tension in his body calming slightly, so your hand resumes the movement. Your other hand slips down between your thighs and you start rubbing yourself a little, getting yourself wound up again. You bring him right up to the edge again but then you stop just before the point of no return. You can't help but giggle as you watch him struggling to obey and the sight of him at your mercy. His body is taut with the tension, his restrained arms tight above him. The feeling of being in control of all this is more erotic than you could have ever imagined.

When you throw one leg over his hip and straddle him, he moans deep in his chest.

"You still can't come yet, I haven't said you could. Don't try to make me feel sorry for you either, because you're only allowed to when I want you to." you purred. " Keep those beautiful eyes open. You love looking at me, right?"

He nods again, his eyes roaming your face, chest, and the moisture staining the inside of your thighs. "I'll give you another reward for being so good, okay?"

All it takes is a simple push backward and you take him inside of you, so wet that you can slide almost all the way down onto his member in one motion. He groans and bites on his lower lip again, watching you with intense heat in his eyes. You lift yourself up a little and then slam all the way down, leaving both of you crying out.

"Oh Jerome, you're mine. You're all mine." you growled, grinding down against him in short and sharp thrusts. "Say it. I'll let you speak just this once."

"All yours. Always and only yours." he gasped back, his voice hoarse.

The words send bolts of lightning sparking through your whole body, and you moan as you rock your hips against his relentlessly. "Come inside me, now."

His groan fills the room as he finally gets his release, his hips jerking uncontrollably against you. The sight of him letting go makes your whole body tremble and you come too, blindingly hard, crying out his name again. As the aftershocks subside, you collapse onto his sweaty chest, panting against his hot skin. You lie there for a little while before leaning over to grab the keys to the handcuffs from the nightstand. You quickly unlock them and let his arms fall free. You kneel over him, massaging his forearms to help the circulation resume, while your combined juices ooze out of you, painting your inner thighs.

He just looks at you in awe in his eyes as you shift over to lie down, snuggled against him, pulling his arm around your shoulders.

"So how did I do?" you asked with a wide smirk.

"Wow, Y/N, that sure was something, you learned from the best." he chuckled, leaning over to give you a quick kiss on your head. "Are you sure that was your first time doing this?" he said with a hint of suspicion to his tone.

"Nope. It's like you said, I learned from the best." you giggled, smiling as you ducked your head shyly.

"You were fucking amazing." his fingers nudge your chin up and he kisses you suddenly. You kiss him back and then lay your head down on his chest, panting quietly to yourself.

"I can't believe I managed to shut you up, for once." you grinned as his fingers traced spirals on your bare shoulder, the two of you just breathing and laying against one another.

"Yeah, this was a one time thing though." he growled, but you could tell that he didn't mean it. You knew he enjoyed it just as much as you did.

"Sure it was, whatever you say, Jerome." you laughed and rolled your eyes playfully.


End file.
